<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by xPurple_Wolfx21x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117544">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x'>xPurple_Wolfx21x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Gen, Modern AU, One Piece - Freeform, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Slight angest but with a happy ending, The reader is apart of the Whitebeard family, already established relationship, mentions of some characters - Freeform, one piece fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer and (Y/N) have been dating for a couple of months now. They have known each other for about two years when they were a freshman and Killer was a sophomore. A few weeks into their relationship, he noticed how distant they have become compared to when they were friends. They would always shy away whenever he tries to do something or flinch when he touches them, he lets it slide though thinking they are still trying to get used to being in a relationship. But as a couple of mouths go by, to still continued. Killer starts to doubt their feelings for him, so... he decides to confront them about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a couple of months since (Y/N) and Killer started to date. They had two years ago when they were freshmen in college and he was a sophomore. They got lost on their first day trying to find one of their classes when they bumped into the blond haired man by accident when turning a corner. Since he was much bigger than them, they ended up almost falling backwards if it was for him catching them before they fell.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine, sorry about that. I should have been looking where I was going.” Ren chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of their neck.</em>
</p><p><em>The blond noticed the map that they had in their hand. “Are you lost?”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Yea… I’m trying to find the class to PSYCH 101, but I think I got lost trying to find the building.” Pointing to the building where the class is supposed to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… I know where that is. I happen to have that class too.”</em>
</p><p>Their friendship kicked off after that. After getting to know each other after a couple of months and getting to the point where they would introduce themselves to each other's friend groups. It was a bit nerve wracking for (Y/N) since they weren’t that great with meeting new people, but managed to get past it with Killer.  </p><p>They easily got along with Heat and Wire, the two men were pretty chill. It did take them a while to have a mutual friendship with Kid, Killer’s childhood friend. He was pretty rash, rude, and loud, although it wasn’t much of an issue with them since they have older brothers who are pretty rash and loud, but something about him still spiked their anxiety when they were around him. After a year though, they managed to find a middle ground and became friends.</p><p>Killer on the other hand managed to get along with their brother and friend quite well. It was a surprise that he knew Law and his crew, but found out that him and Kid had a rivalry with each other. It didn’t surprise them though since they could see their personalities crashing with each other.</p><p>Since then, (Y/N) and Killer had gotten close to each other to the point where they ended up developing feelings for each other. It was obvious to them they liked each other to their friends, except each other. They continued talking to each other like they would all the time, but Killer’s demeanor always seems to grow soft when they spoke.</p><p>It didn’t take Killer long for him to confess.</p><p><em>“I like you, (Y/N). Would you like to go out?”</em> </p><p>
  <em>The look on their face, in his opinion, was adorable. Their eyes were slightly widened and a pink hue appeared on their face. They looked around everywhere that wasn’t his face. Killer couldn’t help but chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… Um… Uhh...” (Y/N) takes a deep breath, getting the courage to finally look up at him. “I… accept your confession, Killer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles, placing a hand on her head and giving them a pat on their head. “I’ll see you at six then.”</em>
</p><p>For the last couple of months since they had gotten together, Killer noticed the change in (Y/N). Although they were still relatively the same, whenever he was around or did anything affectionate, they would shy away a bit. It didn’t bother him that much since they were still getting used to being lovers, but as time goes by they seem to be getting a little bit more distant than he would like.</p><p>He was starting to wonder if they really love him the way that he does.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, we need to talk. Can you meet me at the garden at the back of the school?’</em>
</p><p>The moment (Y/N) got the text from Killer, they already knew what he wanted to talk about. It didn’t take a genius to figure out. They knew how distant they have become with him, how they would shy away from him when they were in public and private. They were very much aware of what they have been doing, and they didn’t mean for it to go this far where Killer would doubt their feelings for him.</p><p>(Y/N) loves him, they really do. It’s just that… affection to them is something that they are used to and don’t know how to react or hot to show it. They know that it is no excuse and aware that it would cause Killer to question their relationship. (Y/N) was just… scared.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sure, I’ll meet you after class is finished.’</em>
</p><p>They next back, tucking their phone into their bag just before class started.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The moment class ended, (Y/N) packed up their computer and tossed her backpack over their shoulder before quickly leaving out the room.</p><p>As their pace quickened, their heart did as well. They were on the verge of a panic attack from the nervousness they were feeling. The thoughts of Killer confronting them about their behavior scared them, cause they were afrida what might happen. Many ‘what if’ situations ran through their head, thinking of the many possibilities of what could happen and the direction the conversation could take.</p><p>Before they knew it, they were in the garden. From a distance, they can see Killer sitting down at one of the benches in the garden. It was empty, which is unusual since there were always other college students who would come here and study since it was one of the more quiet places around campus. This only made them more nervous.</p><p>(Y/N) took a couple of hesident steps before finding the courage to walk normally over to him. Killer must have noticed they were coming since he looked up from the book he was reading at them. (Y/N) sits down across from him, setting their bag next to them.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between them. Killer continues to stare at them as (Y/N) looks over to the side to avoid his intense eyes. They soon find the courage to look at him and speak.</p><p>“Is there something… that you wanted to talk to me about, Killer?” Their voice getting quieter.</p><p>“Do you still even love me?” He asked.</p><p>Ren tensed. They knew it… Everything that they have thought of saying had just disappeared from their head. He was serious just by the tone of his face. They knew one wrong word and everything is over with.</p><p>“Killer… I-”</p><p>“If you didn’t feel the same way for me like I do for you, then why did you accept my confession?”</p><p>“I do though!”</p><p>“Then why are you so distant!?”</p><p>This was the first time Killer had ever yelled at them, or rather just in general. He is usually calm and collected, so seeing this side of him was new to them. (Y/N) goes quite, looking down at their lap to block him from seeing the tears that were already forming in their eyes.</p><p>“I...I know that I have been rather distant with you since we got together. There is no excuse for that. It’s just… that...” (Y/N) bits their bottom lip.</p><p>How do they explain this without sounding like an excuse? They let out a sign.</p><p>“You know what… I don’t know if I can explain it. I know that I distanced myself from you Killer, and it’s not because I don’t love you. I really do that’s why… I love you so much that it hurts. I’m just really bad at showing it… and accepting it.” Even though Killer couldn’t see it since their head was looking down, a small smile was gracing their lips. </p><p>“You make me happy, Killer. Really… you really do. Even though I am already like this when I’m with my family and friends, it's not like the happiness I feel when I’m with others. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat, when you pat my head I always get a warm feeling, when I’m around you… you make everything better. I know it seems like I don’t love you, but I really do I’m just… scared.”</p><p>Even though the anxiety they were feeling was already long gone, the tears they had in their eyes were falling onto their lap. </p><p>“I’m scared that I might fuck up the only relationship I might ever have, but… it seems that I already have.” (Y/N) looks back up at Killer. “So I understand if you- Huh?”</p><p>The space where the blond haired male once sat, was now gone. They blink a couple of times before realization hits them and the confused look on their face disappears, replaced by a frown on their lips.</p><p><em>‘Did he leave?’</em> (Y/N) thought to themselves, only making them more sad at the thought of it. <em>‘I wouldn’t blame him though… that wasn’t the best excuse. It only made me sound more like I don’t like him.’</em></p><p>Just before their thoughts could get to them, a pair of arms wrap themselves around (Y/N) and a body leaning against their back. They were taken aback at first, before moving their head up to see the face of Killer hovering over them. Ren blinks in surprise, the frown returning back to the confused one they had on earlier.</p><p>“Killer? I thought you-”</p><p>“Left? No. Did you think I did.” (Y/N) didn’t say anything, instead, looked down at his arms that are wrapped around them. They bring up their hands to place over his as they nod. “I would never think about leaving you.”</p><p>“But I thought that-!”</p><p>“You’re reasoning was enough?” They nod. Killer could only chuckle. “It’s fine. Besides… It’s never like you to sappy shit like that.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?!” (Y/N) says, looking back at him with narrowed eyes and cheeks puffed out in annoyance. Killer only chuckles, nuzzling his head against the crock of their neck.</p><p>“Oi! Killer-! Cut it out! You’re goatee itches and your hair is tickling my face!” they try to push his face away, but to no use. “Killer!”</p><p>The two will be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>